


Halfa Hero

by Smarte22



Category: Danny Phantom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mineta Minoru Doesn't Exist, Crossover, Dadzawa, Identity Reveal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Secret Identity, and yes danny will go to UA, eventually :), or atleast he tries to keep it secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smarte22/pseuds/Smarte22
Summary: After accidentally turning on the portal, ghosts start terrorising Japan, Danny takes it upon himself to capture them all and put them back into the ghost zone. Even if that means risking himself, though he may need a little help from some pro heroes.Danny Phantom x BNHA crossover, where Danny goes to UA and his counterpart, Phantom, is a vigilante.
Relationships: Undecided, probably no romantic relationships
Comments: 92
Kudos: 484
Collections: A Collection of Beloved Inserts





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ive gotta couple fanfic ideas, ive just never really decided to write them because i have no confidence in my writing skills, and please give creative criticism, and if you like the idea then feel free to use your own writing skills to rewrite it. I have no idea if anyones gonna read this anyways.
> 
> Aside from that, this is set around season one of bnha, a couple months before the entrance exam. It follows bnha’s storyline with maybe a couple references or adventures from the dp storyline. Not sure where its set on the dp storyline at the moment though. Right now, im honestly just got the basic outline of what im gonna do for this fanfic and then im winging the rest of it =)
> 
> But have fun and enjoy !!

In a world where superpowers, known as quirks, dominated 80 percent of the human population, it was just Danny’s luck that he had to be born in the minority of the population. Quirkless.

Not that it mattered much. His friends, Sam, who had the ability to speed up plant growth, and Tucker, who had a strange ability to sniff meat from a mile away, still hung out with him. And his ghost-obsessed parents and sister, Jazz, still loved him. His life was going fine, aside from Dash and his friends bullying and his parent’s wacky inventions. But of course, life had its’ rocky roads, like when he was 11 when his parents decided that it would be a _great_ idea to move to Japan to continue their studies with ghosts.

At first it was horrible ; having to learn a new language and being separated from his only friends. But he got used to it, eventually at least.

And at age 14 just as he thought life was going great again, he stumbled upon yet another problem which lead to him gaining ghostly abilities and causing the ghost population in Japan to rise.

The first couple of days after Danny fixed his parents portal was fine, aside from the massive fever he got, but soon after, ghosts started terrorizing the city. With heroes unable to stop the paranormals, few ghost hunters like his parents, and a couple of psychics, most being fake though, ghost acts started to decrease.

However, Danny being the one who started this mess, took the responsibility to clean it up, thus becoming the paranormal vigilante, Phantom ( well they first were going to call him Inviso-Bill, but he quickly refused, claiming his own name ).

Being a vigilante, the community often had its debates on whether Phantom was good because of him stopping most ghost attacks, or bad because of him being ghost ( some people mentioned illegal quirk usage, however it was widely agreed that the paranormal did not count as quirk usage ).

Not that he cared much, as long as his secret identity didn’t lose the secret part to it, he was fine. And as long as his grades didn’t drop any further.

Which reminded him that he had homework to do.

“Better end this quickly then,” he said to himself, unscrewing the thermos’ lid, “Otherwise I’m gonna have to pull another all-nighter.”

He aimed the ghost-catching thermos, one of his parents most useful inventions, and prepared to press the button.

“I, the Box Ghost, cannot be held in that cylindrical contai — wah!”

Danny cut off the ghost, pressing the button and watching them fly into the thermos.

“Man, that guy is annoying,” he yawned, hooking the thermos onto his belt and turning around to head home, before coming face to face with a pair of dead eyes. “Holy ancients!!” Danny jumped back, unfortunately managing to trip and fall into some boxes from the previous fight. “Geez, Eraser, give a ghost some warning before you spook ‘em.”

The underground hero, Eraserhead, grunted and hid a smirk behind his grey scarf, probably in amusement or at the irony. “Not bad, Phantom,” he simply greeted, offering him a hand, "You're getting better at this hero stuff."

“Thanks,” he took his hand, lifting himself up while floating a little.

Danny, as Phantom, often saw Eraserhead during his occasional patrols around the neighbourhood and the pro hero often helped out, sometimes saving Danny's skin. Other times, on quiet nights, they'd sometimes hang out for a little while and chat. He was good company, and Danny would probably go as far to say that Eraser was a good acquaintance or maybe even a friend. He'd first met Eraser a little after he'd started the vigilante work after a stray ghost had decided to be a nuisance in a nearby neighbourhood that Eraser happened to be patrolling in.

* * *

_"Need help?" Danny offered as he floated down beside the hero. He'd only started patrolling regularly around the neighbourhood during night for any rogue ghosts they may have escaped the ghost portal._

_"You're Inviso-bill," the hero stated, giving him a quick cautious glance but mostly keeping his eyes on the stray ghost that was causing a ruckus._

_Danny cringed, "Yea — nah. It's Phantom," he unclipped the Fenton thermos from his belt, "Do you think you can catch him with, er floaty scarf thing?"_

_"I can, but they go intangible a second right after."_

_Danny got ready to move as the stray ghost started heading straight towards them at full speed._

_"A second is all I need."_

_The hero nodded and charged towards the stray ghost, dodging him while counter attacking. It didn't take very long — half a minute at most — before the ghost was tangled in the grey scarf. Danny held up the thermos, quickly turning it on as the ghost tried to faze through the scarf before the light of the thermos hit them, forcing them to get sucked inside._

_Danny capped the thermos and turned to the hero, "Thanks for that, uh — ?"_

_It was lucky that Danny hadn't gotten a better look at him until now, because otherwise he would've thought the guy was a hobo or something, especially with the long unkempt black hair._

_"Eraserhead," the hero introduced himself._

_"Right, thanks uh Eraserhead." Danny almost snorted at the name. It was almost weirder than Inviso-bill. Almost._

* * *

“Anyways, I gotta run,” Danny said quickly, “Homework’s not gonna do itself after all.” Plus, Jazz was going to _kill him_ if she found out that he was doing stuff way past his bedtime.

“Homework? Do ghosts have education?” He asked, catching the phrase that most _human_ kids would say.

Danny froze, brain stuttering while looking for an excuse to get out of the situation.

“Uhhhh sorry, gotta go, bye!” He shouted, taking flight and leaving the Eraser hero with yet _another_ possible clue that may or may not lead him to his secret identity. Danny quietly cursed himself for letting his guard down. “It’s fine, probably, hopefully. I mean he might find out I’m human — or well, half human, but it’s not like he’s gonna find out that Phantom is actually Fenton.”

Right?

* * *

“I swear I’ve looked everywhere, and I can’t find the Fenton thermos,” Danny paced around his room, careful to keep his voice down as everyone else was asleep. He had his two best friends on call on the computer in his room.

They both were two of three people who knew of his ghost abilities that the portal incident had given him. The one other person being Jazz, who had been there when the incident had happened.

“You _sure_ you didn’t drop it on your way home?” Sam asked for the third time that night.

“Yes! I’m sure. I’ve backtracked several times and still nothing!”

“Woah, chill dude. When was the last you saw it anyways?”

“I dunno, I remember using it on Box Ghost, and then I ran into Eraser, and then went straight home.”

There was a small pause before Sam asked, “Do you think Eraserhead took it.”

“Maybe,” another pause, “Or maybe I dropped it when I tripped on that box.”

“And then do you think he took it?” Tucker asked this time.

“Maybe, I dunno, probably!” He threw his arms up in the air in frustration, before realising, “Oh no.” His face fell.

“Oh no?” His friends asked.

“If he took it then he’s gonna know it was made by _my_ parents, and then he might just figure out that _I’m_ Phantom!! He whisper yelled, clutching his head.

“Dude chill.”

“Yeah, I agree, you need to calm down. Besides he’ll probably just think that Phantom stole it, like how your parents think that Phantom steals all their other inventions,” Sam reasoned.

Dany sighed in relief, “Yeah okay, I suppose you guys are right.”

“Plus, if you need a thermos, you can always steal it back or ask you parents for a new one!”

“Right, I guess there’s nothing for me to worry about. My secret identity should be nowhere near being exposed,” he relaxed sitting back down on his chair.

“That’s good, but you should get to bed. I mean, isn’t it like really late for you?” Tucker asked, frowning at his friend.

“Yeah Danny, you look really tired right now, you should rest.”

“Okay okay, I’ll head to bed right now. It’s Friday tomorrow anyways, I can catch up on sleep on the weekend.”

“Yeah well, I should start getting ready for school, catch ya later!” Tucker waved at the camera before it went blank.

“I should too, see you Danny!”

“Bye Sam,” Danny smiled at her as she left the chat.

Danny sighed, wishing they could be here and help him catch ghosts. It would make things so much easier. Not that he didn’t appreciate Jazz’s help, but wasn’t that great at ghost hunting, but she was amazing at supporting him and helping whenever he got hurt, or whenever he needed an excuse to leave.

He yawned, closing the half-finished homework. He can probably get some more done tomorrow morning, if he wakes up in time that is.

He was asleep by the time his head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eraserhead meets Danny Fenton.

Danny was happily fast asleep, that is until someone started shaking him. It started as soft gentle pokes and shakes, but know they were a little rougher.

He groaned, “Five more minutes, Jazz.”

“Five more minutes?” He heard his sister, “Danny, your alarms been going off for 15 minutes! Five more minutes and you’ll be late for school!!”

His eyes snapped open and he saw his sister’s worried face.

“Are you okay Danny, it’s not often that you sleep in through your alarm for that long.”

He slowly got up and out of his bed, almost missing his sisters’ question from the lack of sleep, “Huh, yeah yeah, I’m fine. Just a little tired. My uh, ears must be uh not working or something.” He half-heartedly made an excuse, still groggy.

“That’s the worst excuse you can come up with and you know it. You stayed up past the curfew I set for you, didn’t you?” She asked, hitting the nail right on the head.

“Fine yes I did! And I lost the Fenton thermos as well!”

She paused before retorting, “Well that’s a good opportunity to stop ghost hunting for a while and get some sleep.”

“I — but the —!” He spluttered, “What about all the ghosts?”

“Don’t worry, mum and dad can handle them just fine.” Jazz reassured him while backing out the door, “Now start getting ready for school, otherwise you’ll end up having to fly to school again.” And with that, she closed his door.

Danny grumbled, but complied, getting changed into his school uniform and quickly combing his hair. He didn't even bother taking the stairs down, instead staying in his human form while turning intangible and floating down to the kitchen.

His father was at the dining table and seemed to have noticed him, "Gah! Ghost in the house!" He pulled out a gun _out of nowhere,_ his mother dropping the pan of bacon and eggs and doing the same, "Where?!"

"Wait wait wait, that's just Danny's quirk!!" Jazz lowered his fathers' gun down.

"Oh," his parents seemed to calm down, "Right, sorry Danny-boy, thought you were a ghost for a second there, keep forgetting you got your very own quirk!"

"Uh, it's okay dad," Danny floated down to his seat, not too surprised by his parents.

His parents tended to do that often, maybe too often. After getting his ghostly abilities from the portal, he's told his parents, upon Jazz's suggestion, that he'd manifested a quirk. One that allowed him to fly, turn invisible, and intangible. His parents hadn't questioned it much, which was good. They seemed happy enough for him that he got his very own quirk.

The doctors didn't have much of an explanation as to how he got a quirk, and at such a late age. Jazz had come up with a cover story and theorised that it was due to ectoplasm contamination that mutated him to reveal a hidden quirk. She wasn't exactly wrong though, and the doctors there seemed to buy it enough to change his documents from "Quirkless" to "Ectoplasmic Blood."

A weird, yet fitting name. He often just called it Ectoplasm to make things easier, and most people asked if he was related to the hero Ectoplasm, so he stopped calling it that.

After breakfast, he went to school, fortunately not late, but unfortunately he fell asleep who knows how many times that day, his teacher having given up on shaking him awake ages ago, instead emailing him typed up notes on what he missed, which he was grateful for ( bless that teacher ).

The day went by quickly, mainly because he slept through most of it, and by the time the bell rang, he was out the door and heading on home.

He did _not_ expect the surprise that was coming for him when he opened the front door to his house and stepped into the kitchen.

 _Eraserhead._ In hero costume. Sitting at the dining table. _Casually._ In _his_ house.

Danny's mind went blank as he stared at the hero, mouth gaping open.

"Oh Danny," his mum greeted him, "Didn't hear you come in. I was just chatting about ghosts to — "

"Eraserhead, uh underground pro hero Eraserhead." Danny blurted, mind still in shock and _why is he here, oh Ancients, I've been found out, he knows, oh no oh no oh no —!_

"You know him?"

"Well, I — uh yeah? Know of him I guess," he lied, " I um ah — big fan, Eraserhead — uh sir."

"Well that's great dear, now could you keep him company while I see what's taking your father so long? Okay? Cool," his mother walked off into the basement where the lab was.

Danny awkwardly shifted from side to side, silently wishing he could disappear.

"Danny, was it?" Eraserhead suddenly asked. Danny nodded. "You know of me, do you?"

"W-well yeah of course, I just looked around on the internet and found you. I do want to become a hero someday." _Or at least officially._

"Hero, ey? How come?"

Danny chewed on his lip, looking thoughtful, when really he was carefully picking his words. "To protect people from danger." _It was his obsession after all._

"Not for fame or fortune, most kids tend to say that."

Danny blinked. He'd heard this question before, from Eraserhead too.

* * *

__

_"So why are you a vigilante?" Eraser questioned. Tonight had been quiet, no ghosts so far and no crimes nearby._

_"Well, to protect people of course. From ghosts mainly though, since there aren't a lot of people who can actually stop ghosts."_

_"Okay, but why would a ghost like you, stop ghosts like them?"_

_"Simple, why would a person like you, stop people like them." Danny told him back, "It's just how the world works. Most ghosts that you see often have obsessions that make them seem bad, if you go to the ghost zone, you'd actually find a lot of good ghosts."_

_"So, what's your obsession?"_

_"Protection," he simply stated_

_"So, you're not in it for fame or fortune? Most vigilantes like to say that."_

_"Nah, I'd protect people with or without the fame and fortune."_

__

* * *

"Ah well, fame and fortune are just bonuses I guess," Danny answered.

_Did that sound too much like what Phantom said? Is he testing to see if I'm Phantom or actually asking?_

"I see."

There was a second of silence before Danny headed over to the fridge, quickly changing the subject by asking the hero if he wanted anything.

"No thank you," he denied his offer.

"Alright then, suit yourse — gah!!" He slammed the fridge door shut, rattling the insides of it and seemingly startling the pro hero.

"Uh," he nervously laughed, "Sorry, the food's gone sentient — er mouldy."

Eraserhead gave him a sceptical look, "Sentient."

"Ectoplasm," Danny stated, "Anyways, why were you um, here again?"

"Just getting information on ghosts. What are your thoughts on Phantom by the way?"

"Ph-Phantom? Well he's cool," Danny looked towards the basement, "If you asked my parents they'd probably say the exact opposite since they think that all ghosts are evil, but he's saved my school quite a few times from rogue ghosts."

"That's good to hear. But aside from their opinions, your parent’s inventions can probably help heroes like us catch ghosts."

 _Wait,_ he blinked, "Are you planning on catching Phantom?"

"No," Eraser paused, "Not unless he does something unreasonable. While I don't support vigilantism, he's been a lot of help with containing the ghosts. So, for now I'll let that slide until pro heroes can start catching ghosts."

"But what will happen to Phantom once the pros step in?"

Eraser seemed to frown, unsure of the answer himself, "Not sure."

They both sat in silence for a couple of seconds, pondering on what the future might hold, before his parents entered the room.

"Alrighty," his dad held a cardboard box in his hands, "Now this box here contains some of our best works!" He picked up one of them and squinted at it, "Uh Mads, what was this one again?"

"Oh that's the — "

Danny already zoned out of his parent’s chatter, opting to instead make himself a snack and sit in the living room where hopefully their inventions wouldn't try to attack him like they always did.

* * *

"Thanks for your time after such short notice," Eraser said. His parents ended up rambling for who knows how long, and had even offered Eraserhead a couple of their own inventions for his own use if he ever came across a ghost, which he accepted.

Eraser hadn't mentioned the Fenton thermos at all, but Danny's pretty sure that he had it somewhere. Why else would he be here? At least his parents could make a new one for him if he asked.

"Oh, it's no problem," his mum smiled, "Let us know if you have any ghost problems!"

"Or if that darn Phantom thief steals any of your stuff," his dad added.

"I'm sure he won't," he replied. Danny couldn't tell if he was putting his trust in Phantom or threatening him, either way it sent shivers down his spine. "Oh, and Danny."

He perked up.

"If you want to become a hero, you'll need to train, both your body and mind. Doesn't matter what quirk you have, if you try hard enough, then you can be a hero."

Danny smiled at the hero, really not expecting that, "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

It was around when Danny was finishing off some homework when the small device in his pocket started quietly buzzing. He frowned, fishing out the device.

The device was a small gift that Eraser had given him, on behalf of the police force. Only a select few people; heroes, police, and some teachers, had access to it, which allowed any of them to report ghost attacks and where they were. This allowed Phantom to efficiently capture the ghost more quickly before any more damage was done.

Danny held up the device as it displayed the location that was close by to where he'd fought Box Ghost the night before. His frowned deepened, _is Box Ghost at it again?_

He sighed and muttered to himself, "Going ghost." White rings formed around his waist before traveling in different directions as he transformed into his counterpart, before zooming through the wall and towards the location.

It didn't take long to get there, the perks of having flight of course.

"Eraser?" He slowed down and descended towards the pro hero, "What are you — actually no, where's the ghost? It's Box Ghost isn't it?"

"No, no ghost, kid. I just thought you might want this back though," he held out —

"My thermos!" Danny grabbed at it, hugging it for a second.

"You dropped it yesterday, so I had a bit of a look at it," he paused, "I also wanted to talk to you about something." Danny gulped, fearful of what he wanted to talk about exactly. Eraser continued, "I was thinking about it earlier today, and I talked about it with an acquaintance of mine and they agreed it was a good idea."

"Which was?" Danny bit his cheek anxiously.

"I want you to become an official hero."

"Wha — WHAT!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I was going to have Phantom be a vigilante for a little while longer, but I didn't totally see the point in it if almost everyone is cool with him fighting ghosts.  
>    
> Also can I just say, I'm not sure how frequent updates are going to be in the future. At the moment I'm on summer holidays so updates are gonna be frequent for now. But just don't except too much from me qwq  
>    
> But anyways, next chapter : _Danny Phantom meets Nezu_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny Phantom meets Nezu.

Danny's eyes widened, repeating what the underground hero just said in his head, "Wait hold on, you want _me_ to become a hero, like an _actual_ pro hero?!"  
  
Eraser nodded, "It'll make all the vigilante stuff you do more legal.  
  
"I — oh wow, seriously?!"  
  
"Yeah, however there will be a couple of restrictions."  
  
"Restrictions? Like what."  
  
"That's what I wanted to discuss with you. You know UA?"  
  
"You mean that hero school?"  
  
Of course he knew UA, it was famous for teaching kids how to become heroes. Plus, it was his first choice of school once he graduated in less than two months, which was around when the entrance exam was supposed to be. He should really start preparing for that exam like how Eraser had told his human form earlier.  
  
"Why? Are we going there?" Danny asked with a grin, excitement already bubbling inside him.  
  
"Yeah, it's a little far away, so we should start heading there now."  
  
"Race ya!" Danny challenged him, already zooming off in the approximate direction it was in. Eraser smirked at the ghost kid, amused; he's never seen Phantom act this excited before, it was nice though.  
  
  
Danny got there several minutes after Eraser, despite him having the ability to fly.  
  
"Took your time," Eraser quipped.  
  
"Oh come on! I got lost! I've never really been around here before — " He looked around at the school, completely forgetting their conversation, "Woah!! I knew UA had some amazing security, but I didn't think it was like this!" UA was a large school with top notch security, he already knew that, but he didn't realise that'd be surrounded by a tall wall that acted like a barricade against any intruders outside.  
  
"Yeah well we had to add it in after a couple past incidents. Now come on, the principal's waiting."  
  
_The principal?_ Danny tilted his head slightly, questioning why the principal of a school, whoever that was, would want to specifically see him. _This_ is _a hero school, so who knows._  
  
  
Danny couldn't help but look at his surroundings. The school looked big on the outside, but it looked even bigger on the inside. He followed Eraser through the hallways, staying close behind him, not wanting to get lost. It was quiet inside the building, but that was expected, considering all the students would be at home doing their own thing.  
  
It didn't take long before Eraser halted in front of some sliding doors. He slid the door open, entering first, Danny following close behind while eyeing the small person that sat on the couch — actually, were they an animal? Or was that a mutation quirk?  
  
"You must be Phantom, pleased to meet you! I'm Nezu, the principal," the rodent looking one — Nezu, said quite cheerfully, peering at the ghost with curious beady black eyes, "Have a seat, I'm guessing Aizawa told you about my offer?"  
  
_Aizawa — ? Oh wait, Eraserhead._ Danny noted.  
  
He opted to sit next to Eraser on the couch opposite the two strangers, "Yeah, you want to discuss some restrictions or something?"  
  
"Yes, of course. You see, your circumstances are a little different. With the recent attacks of ghosts, you were one of the only ones who were able to incapacitate them and reduce casualties and property damage."  
  
Danny nodded, before Nezu continued, "Now, despite having a lot of support from the community and the police and having no major laws being broken, you still are technically considered a vigilante."  
  
"And you wanna make me an official hero," Danny stated.  
  
"Exactly, but we cannot simply hand out hero licenses to everyone, especially when you haven't been properly educated on heroics. That's why, in your circumstance, it's much easier to make a custom license."  
  
"Custom license?" His brow furrowed in confusion; he's never heard of anyone getting custom licenses before.  
  
"That's where the restrictions come in," Nezu's eyes gleamed, "The custom license that you'll receive, upon completing the required conditions — " _Wait, conditions?_ " — will only allow you to take care of ghosts. If you come across any normal villains, they are to be dealt with under the supervision of a pro."  
  
"But you'll be able to protect civilians, of course," Eraser added.  
  
"Sounds easy enough, but what are the conditions?"  
  
"Only two, they should be easy enough to fulfil."  
  
"The first one is training with me," Eraser interjected, "I've already taught you a couple of the basics, but you're going to need more if you don't want to die."  
  
"Eh, I'm already dead," He smirked, "B - but I probably need it, thanks. And the second condition?"  
  
"I want to know more about your biology," Nezu looked over at Danny with beady eyes, "I find it quite fascinating. If you're comfortable with it of course, but it may be helpful for any _accidents._ "  
  
"I don't mind, my p — er, the Fenton's actually know more about ghost biology than I do myself, but I do know the basics if you'd like to know them," Danny offered, while hoping no one looked at his slip up too closely.  
  
"I see, the Fenton's are ghost hunters, right? I've already gotten some information off of them — " _What, when?_ " — But most of it seems a little biased."  
  
"Yeah, they tend to do that," Danny nervously laughed, thinking back to all their ridiculous and biased claims, "Let me bust a couple of them," Danny held up three fingers, counting the worst ones, "Firstly, yes; ghosts feel pain, we may be dead but that doesn't mean we aren't don't feel anything, we're sentient. Secondly, not all ghosts are evil; the ones that leave the ghost zone just happen to have bad obsessions. And thirdly, ghosts do have emotions, like I said before, we’re sentient.”  
  
"Interesting. That makes sense," Nezu said. Eraser frowned silently nodding in agreement, he'd already heard all the claims from the Fentons from earlier, but listening to them rant about how "all ghosts are evil" and "don't be deceived by Phantom's acting, it's all a lie," made him a little pissed at them, especially when he often worked with the ghost kid. And he had to bite his tongue from arguing against the "ghosts don't feel pain" part, because it was clearly evident that they _could_ in fact feel pain, though he almost wish they couldn't, it'd save him a whole lot of stress. Good thing Phantom had enhanced healing, otherwise he'd have gone grey from the amount of times Skulkers blasted him, or Technus has zapped him, or like two weeks ago when Fright Knight _stabbed_ him with a _freaking sword_. And Phantom just sat there like "I've had worse." But aside from that, he does wonder if he scars...

"And what about your biology, how is different to humans?" Nezu asked, breaking Eraser out of his thoughts.  
  
"Well the basics are that ghosts are made up of ectoplasm, it's in us, basically the equivalent to blood. Ghosts also use it as an energy source, like food, which is why most weaker ghosts tend to stay in the ghost zone where there's a lot of it. Though ectoplasm can also be used as a weapon, like when I shoot ectoplasm out of my hands."  
  
"Hmm, and the ice?"  
  
"Part of my core, all ghosts have a core which acts like a heart, I've got an ice one which allows me to create ice."  
  
"I see, is that all?"  
  
"Well, I'm sure you're aware of this, but all ghosts have the basic abilities which is invisibility, intangibility, flight, over-shadowing, and ecto-blasters. Others tend to require more practise. But, yeah that's pretty much it, the er — Fenton's can probably go into more detail and the science-y side to it though."  
  
"Okay well that should be all I need for now, thank you Phantom. However, before you leave, there is one more thing I would like to speak to you about."  
  
"Uh sure?"  
  
"Perfect!" Nezu said, almost too cheerfully as his smile widened, "Aizawa, could you please leave for a second?"  
  
Eraser narrowed his eyes at principal, "Fine, I'll be waiting outside. Scream if you need me," he added, grinning a little, before shutting the door behind him.  
  
_Eh?? What was_ that _supposed to mean. Wait no, Eraser, please come back, this guy isn't going to murder me, is he?!_  
  
"Tea?" Nezu asked, pulling a teapot _out of know where._  
  
"No thanks I'm fine," Danny declined, not risking the possibility of being poisoned to death. Nezu continued to pour himself some tea, taking a long sip of the hot liquid.  
  
"Now that it's just us," Nezu started, "How about we talk about _your_ biology, Fenton?"  
  
Danny froze. _Did he just say Fenton, or did I hear it wrong. No, he_ definitely _said Fenton. Wait, how does he know that, does Eraser know? Has he known this whole time?? How did Nezu even know that in the first place? Did Vlad tell him, or someone else? Or did — ?_  
  
"Calm down, no one else knows," Nezu reassured him. Danny narrowed his eyes, forcing them to glow a dangerous toxic green.  
  
"What do you want?" He growled. If this guy was another fruitloop, he's gonna scream, because he could not deal with two fruitloops right now. One crazy rich and smart fruitloop was enough.  
  
"I merely wanted to speak to you."  
  
"You can start with how you found out," Danny cut in, still not trusting him just yet.  
  
"Of course. You see, animals tend to have this — let’s call it — a sixth sense, it makes us feel more than what meets the eye. So when I first saw you from afar, I could already tell that there was something different about you, less ghost and more human. Now from there, I did a bit of research, facial recognition to be exact," He paused, allowing Danny think.  
  
"S - so you know I'm half human?"  
  
"Is that what it is, half human and half ghost?"  
  
"Yeah, a halfa," Danny narrowed his eyes yet again at the rodent, "Now how can I trust that you won't spill this out to the world."  
  
"Hmm, how about we make deal?" Danny raised an eyebrow at that, "You tell me more about yourself, and I won't say a word."  
  
He frowned, it wasn't exactly a stalemate like how he and Vlad were in, and while he'd rather not say any more about himself being a halfa, he couldn't just let his secret identity become exposed to the world, or worse, his parents. He sighed, "Fine you win, but not a _single_ word."  
  
"My lips are sealed," he nodded at the ghost, "Now may I ask, do your parents know any of this?"  
  
"Nope, they have absolutely no idea, and it's going to stay that way. I'd rather _not_ be put on an examination table and pulled apart molecule by molecule."  
  
Nezu's face darkened for a second, "Of course not," he smiled at Danny again, "Now, a halfa, I'm guessing that's slang, is half human and half ghost. It doesn't seem to be a quirk, according to Aizawa, which could either means that you are a human with ghost abilities, or half alive and half dead," Nezu theorised, "But which is it?"  
  
"Honestly, I'm not too sure myself, I've never really looked into that part of it too much after the incident."  
  
"By incident, I'm guessing you're talking about the portal one?" Nezu asked, making Danny flinch, "Excuse me if I brought up bad memories."  
  
"I um — it's fine. I just sorta died then, y'know," Danny looked down at his hands and started to fidget with them. It wasn't exactly his favourite memory, especially when it'd only happened less than a year ago.  
  
"Right, I think that'll be all for tonight," Nezu put the teacup that he had been holding onto the coffee table in front of them, "Though, I would like to ask you one more question."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"I see you've entered an application to go to UA, yes?" Danny nodded, "I was wondering if you'd rather go as Fenton or Phantom."  
  
"Fenton, I'm going as myself. My human self."  
  
"Even if it limits your powers to only flight, invisibility, and intangibility?"  
  
"W - well, yeah I guess so. I mean, I guess I _could_ keep a couple tricks up my sleeve," Danny thought out loud. It actually didn't sound that bad, it would make villains underestimate him severely.  
  
"Aside from that, you do understand that you'll most likely become an underground hero with that kind of skill set." Nezu added.  
  
Danny bit his lip, "Is that a bad thing?"  
  
"No, of course not, I think it works out perfectly, Aizawa is an underground hero after all, he'd be able to teach you more about it," he told the halfa who nodded, that did make sense; to become a hero who only worked in the shadows, not drawing too much attention to his extra powers that he technically shouldn't have. Nezu hopped off the couch, breaking Danny from his thoughts, "Now, you really should be heading off to bed, human children like you need sleep after all."  
  
Danny got up from the couch, following the principal as he slid open the door. Eraserhead had been leaning against the wall opposite the door, waiting for them to finish their little private chat. Danny was a little grateful that Nezu had let Eraser wait outside, where he didn't have to find out that he was actually a fourteen year old risking themselves and doing dangerous acts.  
  
_Actually..._  
  
"Aizawa, could you take him back to where you were before, wouldn't want him getting lost, would we?" Nezu smiled, "And Phantom, I'll be seeing you later."  
  
"Wait uh — Nezu, why _are_ you letting someone like me become a hero, why aren't you stopping me." _I'm a child after all._  
  
Nezu's beady eyes glinted as he looked at the ghost kid, "Because you have potential."  


* * *

  
"So, what'd he talk about?" Eraser asked. They were both heading in the direction where Danny had defeated Box Ghost the night before, with Eraser in the lead, so he wouldn't get lost again.  
  
Danny groaned, "Nothing good."  
  
"Let me guess, something super personal that he passively threatened you about while forcing you to make a deal with him."  
  
"Honestly yeah, pretty much."  
  
"Don't worry kid, you aren't the first one to do that. Definitely not the last either."  
  
"Yeah _thanks,_ that cheers me up _so_ much," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry about it too much though. While he _is_ scary smart, he isn't evil."  
  
"I guess," he grumbled. Danny looked around, noticing the familiar landscape, "I think I can go on from here," He floated off the ground.  
  
"Okay, we can discuss your training some other time."  
  
"Right. See ya later, Eraser!" He waved at the pro hero.  
  
"Bye kid," Eraser gave a small wave back before Danny turned himself intangible and phased through one of buildings walls, making his way home for some long-deserved sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had _a lot_ of talking. Or at least a lot more than the other two chapters. Also, is it weird that there's a tiny change in perspective halfway through the chapter?  
>    
> Anyways, onto the next chapter : _Short chapter._ Unless I if try making it longer ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short-ish chapter.

It was Friday night, two weeks after his chat with Nezu at UA. He'd trained with Eraser on some nights, caught some ghosts on others, and worked on homework and school projects on the rest of the nights he had free.  
  
Eraser's training was strict, but he could tell he was already improving under his guidance. Aside from that, Jazz hadn't exactly approved of training as it went on for too late at night and "four hours of sleep isn't enough for a growing teen like you," but eventually she allowed him to continue, saying that it would help him against fighting ghost and so that he wouldn't get hurt as much.  
  
Danny looked around, patiently waiting at the spot that he and Eraser would meet up for training. He sat down on the ledge of the building, legs dangling over the edge, sighing as a cool breeze went by. He closed his eyes for a second, or maybe it was couple minutes, he didn't know.  
  
"Hey kid," he heard the monotone voice of Eraserhead.  
  
"Oh Eraser," Danny got up and walked away from the ledge, and walked over to him, "So what are we gonna be working on today? Techniques? Reflexes? My powers?"  
  
Eraser ruffled the ghost's snow-white hair, "Not today, I've got to patrol — " Danny's face fell knowing he wouldn't be able join him without his hero license being approved yet " — But I've got something for you." He grabbed something from his utility belt, holding it out in front of Danny to look at. His eyes widened in recognition.  
  
"Does this mean I can patrol with you?!" Danny bobbed excitedly, looking up at his mentor, who held out his very own hero license.  
  
"Sure does," he smiled fondly at the kid, "But there is something else I wanted to give you," He dug in his utility belt again, this time taking out a small box, "Here you go, kid."  
  
Danny tilted his head a little, carefully taking the box from his hands and opening it, "A phone?" He touched the screen slide his fingers down the cool smooth glass, before his eyes widened, recognising the familiar design, "Wait, Holy Ancients!! No way! These are one of those new models. My friend wouldn't stop talking about it."  
  
The phone was a big upgrade from his flip phone that his parents had gotten him for his birthday a couple years ago, it was sleek and included a touch screen as well as many other features that Tucker had mentioned. Just wait till he shows him this, he's gonna be so jealous.  
  
"I thought you might need a phone just in case. My contacts already in there," smirking behind his scarf at the ghosts shocked face, "It's also custom made so that no one can track you."  
  
"Aren't these like super expensive though?"  
  
"Don't worry about that, kid."  
  
"I — geez Eraser, thanks I just — thank you," he smiled at Eraser.  
  
"It's no problem, do whatever you want with it, it's yours now," Danny nodded, placing the phone back in its box so it wouldn't break, "Come on we should get going, there's a reported robbery that's started close by."  
  
"Yes sir!" he followed his mentor.  
  
Nothing could wipe the smile off his face.  


* * *

  
"Hey Shouta, where've you been lately?" Nemuri asked him a couple days after giving Phantom that gift. He, Hizashi, and Nemuri, all in civilian outfits, were hanging out at the nearby cat cafe.  
  
"Yeah Sho, you've been sneaking away at night in hero costume," his other friend joined in, looking a little concerned, "Tensei's also been asking where've you been lately."  
  
“Nowhere.” Shouta simply answered, deciding that he’d rather not explain that he had started mentoring some ghost kid.  
  
“Riiiiight,” Nemuri rolled her eyes, before smirking, “So, who is it?”  
  
Shouta narrowed his eyes at her, taking a sip of his coffee, “What do you mean 'who is it?'”  
  
“Oh, come one Sho, don’t be like that!” She put her arm around him playfully, “We’ve both noticed you’ve been more cheerful lately,” right ‘Zashi?” He nodded, “Plus, you keep smiling at your phone all day, it’s almost scary.” She paused, her smirk growing more dangerous, “If anything, I would say you got yourself a girlfriend.”  
  
“No,” he deadpanned.  
  
“Fine, a boyfriend?”  
  
“No,” he said more sternly.  
  
“A friend?” Hizashi asked this time.  
  
“… No.”  
  
Nemuri smirked knowingly, “Suuure. C’mon, spill.”  
  
Shouta looked away for a second, before giving in with a small sigh, “He's someone I've been training with."  
  
_"You_ started personally mentoring someone?" Nemuri's eyebrows raised, "Who?"  
  
"Phantom," he simply said.  
  
“You mean that ghost?” Hizashi asked and Shouta nodded, “Isn’t he a vigilante though?”  
  
“No, he gained a hero license recently, you’ll probably see it on the news in a couple of days.”

"Huh."   
  
“Hey Sho,” Hizashi started, “Why don’t you invite the listener over to come hang out with us sometime?”  
  
“Ohh, that’s a great idea, Hizashi! You should definitely invite him to the cat café or the pub if he prefers that sort of thing.”  
  
“No way in hell I'm bringing him to pub,” he grumbled, they probably didn't realise that Phantom actually looked and acted like a kid that was _way_ to young to be drinking at all. He’d always assumed that it was because he’d died at a young age, which was concerning but none of his business. Actually, what even was Phantom's chronological age?  
  
“Aww come on Sho!! Can we at least meet him? Please?”  
  
"Knowing you guys, you'd probably spoil him," Shouta replied, remembering all the times that they had spoiled his cats. In the end, he had to put them on a diet after the amount of treats they had given them.  
  
"But he must be special if you've been hanging out with him a lot."  
  
"I've been mentoring him, not hanging out," he said.  
  
"No, I meant tha — ugh Sho you're impossible!!" His friend pouted.  
  
He smirked. "Besides, you guys should be grading your student’s papers," He paused, watching both their faces fall in sync at the mention of work. "But I suppose can ask him if he wants to check out UA during the holidays." He said, remembering how hyped up the kid had gotten about visiting the school, "Only if he wants to though."  
  
"Really?!" Hizashi instantly brightened and Nemuri had that excited sparkle in her eyes.  
  
"No gifts though."  
  
They both nodded and Shouta sighed, _I want to take a nap._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like someone's ooc, but I can't tell. Anyways, this one was supposed to be much short, but I decided to add a small bit of Aizawa's perspective. Hope you liked it uwu
> 
> The next chapter is : _The entrance exam._ Yeahh, the bnha plot begins 〜(￣▽￣〜)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The entrance exam.

Danny clutched his backpack, careful not to drop it as he flew over the cars in his Phantom form, keeping his invisibility up to avoid any curious reporters to follow him. After all, he was heading to UA, and someone like Phantom heading there would cause questions to pop up, especially when the entrance exam day was today.  
  
He'd been looking forward to this day for weeks, taking Eraser's advice to start preparing, which he did with the help of said hero mentoring himself, but as Phantom. That helped greatly, and Danny was confident that he could use a couple of those moves in one of the exams.  
  
But right now, he was late, and he knew that that'd be an instant fail, which was exactly why he was using his ghost form to get to the school, as it was faster than his human form flying and took less energy. It took him a couple of minutes before he flew through the gates, quickly finding a spot to transform and enter the building.  
  
First up was a written exam which he thankfully studied for with the help of his sister. The written exam felt like any other exam, seated separately with some paper and a pencil. He thinks he did okay in it, or at least he hopes he did, since some of the questions seemed to ask for opinions and had no real answer. But now that the written exam was over, it was time for the next one, the practical exam.  
  
Everyone filed into the large auditorium, chatting excitedly with their friends before taking a seat. Danny, having none of his Japanese friends take the UA entrance exam, chose to sit in between two strangers. The whole room fell quiet when someone — _Oh my Ancients, is that Present Mic?_ walked out on stage. He's listened to some of his shows, mainly the English ones though. And he was a bit of a fan of him at one point.  
  
"WELCOME TO TODAY'S LIVE PERFORMANCE!!" He shouts to the crowd, using his quirk. Danny flinches at the volume and instinctively puts his hands over his ears, _damn enhanced senses, it'd be nice if I could turn them off right now._ "EVERYBODY SAY _HEY!!"_ He shouts again. Fortunately for Danny's ears, no one decides to scream back.  
  
"WELL, THAT'S COOL MY EXAMINEE LISTENERS! I'M HERE TO PRESENT THE GUIDLINES OF YOUR PRACTICAL EXAM!! ARE YOU READY?!" Danny almost feels bad when nobody answers the voice hero, but he follows the crowd and keeps his mouth shut as well. He could hear someone behind him not-so-quietly fanboying though.  
  
The powerpoint slide behind Present Mic flicks to a different picture as the hero continues to explain the exam, "YOU'LL BE EXPERIENCING TEN-MINUTE LONG 'MOCK CITYSCAPE MANEUVERS!!' BRING ALONG WHATEVER YOUR WANT AND AFTER THIS PRESENTATION YOU'LL HEAD TO YOUR ASSIGNED TESTING LOCATION!!"  
  
Danny looked down at his slip of paper, checking the location he was in. Present Mic then continued to explain the goal, which was to basically earn as many points from taking down robots, sounded easy enough compared to the ghosts he's gotten. _But my powers are limited now, especially in my human form._ Danny frowned, but shook his head a little, _now's not the time to regret choices._  
  
He continued to listen to the presentation, "OF COURSE PLAYING ANTIHERO AND ATTACKING OTHER EXAMINEES IS PROHIBITED!"  
  
"Excuse me. May I ask a question?" Someone in the sea of people stood up, "There appear to be no fewer than _four_ faux villains on this handout." Danny looked down at the piece of paper, he was right, Present Mic had only talked about the first three.  
  
The dark blue hair boy continued, "Such blatant error, if it is one, is highly unbecoming for UA, Japan top academy!! We're all here today in the hopes of being model heroes!"  
  
Danny blinked, _wow that guy needs to chill a little, tone down that serious vibe._  
  
"And you there," Danny jolted as the boy pointed in his direction, "The one with the curly hair," He looked behind him and inwardly sighed in relief, before the boy continued, "You’ve been muttering this whole time. It's distracting. If this is some sort of game to you, then please leave immediately!"  
  
_Ouch, no mercy,_ Danny pitied the green haired boy as he apologized. Present Mic continued to explain that the bot was a zero pointer, nothing to worry about.  
  
Right?  


* * *

  
Oh Clockworks, he was wrong. He was so _so_ wrong.  
  
_That's_ the zero pointer?!  
  
Danny stood there for a moment, taking in the sight of the giant mechanical beast that had appeared before them. Around him he could hear panicked shouting as everyone frantically ran in the opposite direction.  
  
His eye twitched at all the noise, as it was starting to give him a headache, and it didn't help when the bots limbs creaked loudly as metal grinded together. It was like nails on a chalkboard, painful to just listen to.  
  
_Okay, that's it. I don't care if it's zero points, that thing is going down._  
  
He ran off towards it, leaping into the air and using his ghost powers as he flew towards it. He studied it for a second, looking for any obvious weak point before deciding, _fuck it,_ and going intangible and ripping out cables here and there, like how he did with the smaller ones.  
  
Eventually the bot made its' final step, screeching to halt as Danny clapped his hands over his ears.  
  
_"TIMES UP!!!!"_ Present Mic announced from a distance.  
  
Danny let out a sigh, floating down to the ground and wiping the layer of sweat off his face. That's it, he did it. It's done, the exam is done.  
  
He collapsed against one of the debris, exhausted, before groaning. Oh geez, did he get enough points? He wasn't counting or anything, he was just focusing on getting as many robots rather than points. He groaned again hoping he didn't blow it with that act with the zero pointer when he could've been taking down more smaller bots.  
  
Soon enough everyone seemed to slowly approach the large robot and Danny.  
  
"Woah, that guy just took down that thing."  
  
"Hmph, that thing must've been made of glass."  
  
"So manly, dude."  
  
"But it doesn't give any points anyways."  
  
Danny ignored them, instead letting himself rest.  
  
"Oh dearie, you look exhausted. Here have some candy." Danny looked up, coming face to face with an elderly lady. It took more than a second for him to realize that it was the pro hero Recovery Girl, he's heard so many stories on how she helped people with her quirk. "Are you hurt anywhere?"  
  
"No, I'm fine thank you, just a couple scrapes and bruises," Danny told her, but was stopped when she gave him a kiss on his forehead. He blinked as the aching stopped and he was healed, "Uh, thanks."  
  
She gave a warm smile and then checked if anyone else was injured before heading off to the other locations for assistance.  
  
Danny left soon after, taking a bus back and slinking off to bed after his family asked about the exam, not even bothering to have dinner or get changed out of his sweaty clothes.  


* * *

  
The next morning, Danny woke up with several text messages from the phone Eraser had given him the month before. Most of the messages being from his friends and the rest coming from Eraser.  
  
He opened his friends message first :  
  
**g33k_ :** How was the exam from the best hero school ever??  
  
**g33k_ :** Danny ?  
  
**goth666 :** hes asleep doofus  
  
**geek666 :** Oh right  
  
Danny smiled, typing out a message.  
  
**ghost19 :** It was okay, i feel like i could've done better in the practical exam tho  
  
Sam replied instantly.  
  
**goth666 :** im sure u did fiiiine  
  
**ghost19 :** Hope so  
  
**goth666 :** stop doubting yourself danny, and stop worrying about it  
  
Danny bit his cheek.  
  
**ghost19 :** Yeah ok fine  
  
**goth666 :** i gotta get to dinner, make sure you tell us the results  
  
**ghost19 :** Got it, cya  
  
**goth666 :** bye  
  
The conversation ended, and Danny switched over to Eraser's chat.  
  
**Eraserh340 :** No training for a couple of days  
  
**Eraserh340 :** I'm busy.  
  
**ghost19 :** Gotcha  
  
**ghost19 :** Let me know when you wanna train  
  
**ghost19 :** Im mostly free for the next several weeks.  
  
School was ending soon after all, and the year was starting to wrap up.  
  
Danny put his phone down, stretching before hopping out of bed to start the day. It was the weekend, which meant no school.  
  
He made his way downstairs, hearing commotion coming from the basement.  
  
"Would you look at this nonsense," he heard his dad as he entered the room, "Phantom becomes an official hero."  
  
"I can't believe they'd let someone like him become a hero," his mum scoffed as she fiddled with their latest invention that they had both been working on for the past week.  
  
"Either way, I think it's great that Phantom can continue to help more people out there," Jazz grabbed the newspaper that his dad had in his hands, taking out a pair of scissors as she cut out the front page article and stuck it in her scrapbook.  
  
"Don't be fooled by his acting, sweetie, he's up to something. Remember that time he attacked the mayor, or stole everyone's Christmas presents?" She crossed her arms, "They're deceiving creatures that only think for themselves."  
  
Danny frowned; it would be nice if his parents could look past those events.  
  
"Just you wait, honey," his dad pointed at the large device, "Once this baby is perfected, it'll prevent any ghost from using its powers. I call it the Ecto-Stoppo-Power-Erfier!" he grinned proudly.  
  
"Well, I for one think it's nice to have another hero in this place," Jazz smiled at his brother who returned the smile, before she left the room, going upstairs.  
  
_DING._  
  
His dad looked at an oddly shaped machine, "Hey! The Jack Fenton toast is ready. Maddie fetch me the Jack Fenton butter, would ya? The Jack Fenton flavour, it's my favourite!" Danny's mum smiled before going upstairs to the kitchen.  
  
"I am now officially nauseous," Danny said, looking unimpressed.  
  
"Really? Try some Fento-Bismol," he held up an odd shaped bottle.  
  
"Pass, thanks," he turned to follow his mum upstairs, "I'm think I'm gonna get some fresh air outside."  
  
"Make sure you take the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick with you! Never know when creeps could jump ya."  
  
"Right," he left the basement and headed for the front door, not bothering to take the Anti-Creep Stick since he didn’t want to look like some delinquent with a baseball bat.  
  
"Danny, don't pay any attention to them," Jazz said from the living room, "I think what you're doing is great!"  
  
"Thanks, Jazz. But sometimes I wonder if the best kind of attention is no attention at all." He opened the door and left the house, making his way into a secluded alley nearby, "Going ghost," he muttered to himself, letting the white rings of light pass over him as he changed into his ghost form and took into the sky.  
  
Unknown to him, an envious ghost watched him change forms.  
  
"You know, maybe a few news stories aren't such a bad thing, as long I'm able to maintain a low profile," he reasoned with himself, not watching where he was going as he harmlessly bumped against a news helicopter.  
  
"Phantom right? Care to do an interview?" The cameraman shouted over the helicopter's volume.  
  
"Uh no," he deadpanned, flying away and back onto the streets, "Okay, time to keep a low profile, starting now."  
  
"Hey, is that Phantom?!" Someone shouted from behind, and everyone around him seemed to turn towards him.  
  
"He's that new hero!"  
  
"Woah, he's cute."  
  
"He looks like a kid."  
  
"Can you sign my shirt?!"  
  
_What luck,_ he thought as they started to crowd him, getting a little too close for comfort and loud as they all spewed questions at him.  
  
"I — um, wear your seatbelt!" he blurted, quickly fazing into the ground and appearing a few feet away before making a break for it.  


* * *

  
Half an hour later and he managed to avoid the mob of people, now heading home in his human form to avoid any more interactions.  
  
"And I'm finally home," he grinned before a cold chill went down his spine and a puff of mist left his mouth. He groaned, "Okay, who is it this time — ?" His mouth gaped wide open as _he_ or what looked like himself entered his house, "What? But that's me?"  
  
He narrowed his eyes, changing into Phantom and entering his house, not even bothering to use the door, instead fazing through it.  
  
He looked around, scanning the kitchen and living room quickly before checking the basement, "Where did I — he — I mean it, go?!" Danny looked up, hearing commotion coming from his sister's room, "Gotcha."  
  
He fazed through the roof, finding the imposter that had looked very much like himself. He growled protectively, "Get away from my sister."  
  
He punched them hard in the gut, putting a little bit of his ecto-energy into it to make it stronger. The ghost got up from the ground and glared at him before leaping and fazing through the wall. Danny followed it out the doorway, making a mental note to help Jazz fix the scrapbook that the ghost had destroyed.  
  
"Get back here!" He shouted, sprinting down the hallway after them. Before he could grab the ghost's shirt, a loud siren blared throughout the whole house. He slapped his hands over his ears for the third time in two days, "The ghost defences. Wait, that means — !"  
  
The door behind him slammed open at a terrifying speed as both his parents jumped into action, holding their ecto weapons up.  
  
"Bingo Maddie, putrid protoplasm dead ahead," his dad pointed the small ecto-gun towards them.  
  
"And it's after our boy!" His mum glared at him — Phantom, also pointing her rocket ecto-launcher at him.  
  
"U - uh, that's right! I'm your boy, Billy!" The imposter ghost lied, nervously laughing.  
  
"Danny!" His mum corrected, not paying too much attention to the mistake, unsurprisingly.  
  
"And this evil ghost is after me," he grinned evilly as he grabbed Danny's hands a place them around his neck in a way that made it look like he was choking him, "H - help!" He then leaned closer to Danny, a whispered, "You want attention, _hero?_ You got it."  
  
"Wh — _what?"_ His brow furrowed. No, that was the exact opposite of what he wanted. Who was this ghost anyway? Definitely a jealous one.  
  
Danny ducked, throwing the ghost off of him as he heard the familiar sound of an ecto-gun being fired, "Stop! He's the putrid protoplasm, not me!"  
  
His mum leaped to the other side of the of the room, still glaring at him, "Nobody messes with my family, you filthy ghost!" She fired at him, Danny dodging the fast bullets that made large holes in the ceiling, unfortunately getting hit by a couple. Danny ignored the newly formed wounds that bled green ectoplasm, instead continued to focus on dodging them.  
  
The imposter, meanwhile, scurried out the door with a terrified look on his face after watching the power of anti-ghost guns at work.  
  
"Block the doors!" His mum shouted at her husband, putting her back against the door. She pointed her gun at Danny again.  
  
"Wait mum, no!" Jazz came out of nowhere, hitting his mum's gun out of Danny's path. He chose to take the opportunity, fazing through the floor, taking the ghost with him and through to the basement.  
  
"Underling! You cannot defeat Amorpho," the imposter ghost got up and glared at him.  
  
"Amorpho?" Danny raised an eyebrow, "I've heard clowns with scarier names."  
  
He then threw the ghost — Amorpho, against the large machine his parents had been working on earlier. He aimed a punch at the ghost, missing and instead hitting the machine’s control panel. He paid no attention to it as it turned on and powered up.  
  
They both wrestled, neither winning nor losing, and too distracted to notice the machine was aiming at them. By the time the machine was fully charged they had no time to get out of its way.  
  
Danny covered his eyes as blinding green-ish light hit them both.  
  
When the light stopped, he got up, looking over himself quickly. It didn't hurt and nothing felt different. He frowned, _must not work yet._ He then looked around, seeing that Amorpho was gone, "Where did — ?"  
  
"The trail leads to the lab, Maddie!" He heard his father from upstairs.  
  
"Uh oh, better they find Fenton than Phantom." He tried turn back to his human self, waiting for the white glowing rings to surround him again, yet nothing happened, save for the tiny white electrical sparks that appeared where the rings should of, "What the — ? C'mon, change back!"  
  
He closed his eyes and focused, yet nothing happened and he was still in Phantom form.  
  
"Jack!" His mum shouted, voiced strained, "This ghost shredder is too heavy for me to lift!!"  
  
"Yeah! That's because I added the extra blades," his dad replied.  
  
They were close by, right around the corner even. Danny looked down at his hands, still seeing the white gloves of Phantom covering them.  
  
"C'mon! Come on!!"  
  
"Freeze filth!" They both aimed their guns at him again, "You tell us where our boy is!"  
  
"I wish I knew!" Danny shouted back, distressed and confused. Had the machine worked? It was for removing ghosts’ powers, right?  
  
They both hit the trigger on their guns, Danny barely missing as he leaped out of the way. He needed to get out of here, fast before he gains any more injuries from them. He didn't want to have to try and explain to his parents about the multitude of cuts and bruises that he got almost daily. Nor did he want to admit that some of them even came from them.  
  
He looked up, quickly turning intangible and going through the ceiling and into the living room. Well at least that power still worked.  
  
"Quick Maddie! That thing went upstairs!!" His dad's voice getting louder as they got closer to him. Danny flew over to the front door, turning intangible again and going through it.  
  
Except he _didn't._  
  
He hit his head on the door and fell to the floor, "Ow, okay?" Danny put his hands on the door, trying to turn intangible, "Looks like that powers busted now."  
  
He instead opened the front door, slamming it closed and flying away from his parents as fast as possible.  
  
He couldn't risk getting anymore hurt.  
  
Plus, he a ghost to find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And im writing the entrance exam and — whoops, my hand slipped, oh and now Amorpho’s here, from the episode _Forever Phantom._  
>    
> Also, it’s 2020 and I hope u all have a great year :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny needs a little help.

Shouta sighed, taking another unmarked hero exam from the pile of papers. He and the other staff members had been looking over the examinees who were aspiring to become heroes and marking their written tests, checking their answers and scoring them before deciding whether or not they had passed.  
  
Two piles had been made on one of the unused tables; one for those who passed the written exam and the other for those who didn't. After they finished marking, they would then sort them out based on their scores on the practical and whether or not they gained enough points to pass the hero course. Those who didn't were often put in the general studies class, if they had been smart enough to apply for both courses that is.  
  
Shouta glanced at the name; _Daniel Fenton._ The name rang a bell, more specifically the last name, Fenton — they were the ghost scientist / hunters that he'd met two months ago. If he remembered correctly, Daniel, or Danny, was their son that he'd briefly talked to. He also happened to be one of two people who had taken down the zero-pointer in the practical exam.  
  
He flipped through the pages of his exam marking it in red pen.  
  
Beside him on the desk, his phone lit up, indicating a new notification. He glanced at it, sighing before picking it up to briefly check it. His phone had basically blown up earlier from the amount of news notifications about Phantom becoming an official hero that he had to put it on silent. It seemed Phantom was more popular than ever after getting some recognition.  
  
He looked down at the notification;  
  
_[ NEWS ] Ghost hunter parents claim that Phantom had kidnapped their son. More to come!_  
  
He was out of his chair in an instant, making his way for the door.  
  
"Huh? Hey Sho — !" Hizashi called after him.  
  
"I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back soon," He quickly supplied his friend, leaving the staffroom and closing the door behind him. He dialled Phantom's number before sending a message after he didn't answer. He frowned, leaving UA and going towards the area he was last seen in.  
  
_Now what the hell is going on, and where is that kid?_  


* * *

  
It had been about a half an hour or so since Danny had gotten out of the house and away from his parents. He had spent that time looking for Amorpho, ( or well, technically himself ) while hidden away from everyone, more specifically his parents who were frantically running around looking for their son, using his invisibility, but that power soon faded and he was forced to be more cautious and stick to the shadows.  
  
Unfortunately for him, it was still day, which made it harder for him to hide, and even more harder to look for the shapeshifting ghost. Not to mention that the ghost could be anywhere, or _heck,_ he could be anyone if he managed to change again.  
  
He peeked his head out of the small alley, looking left and right for anyone passing by that may see him.  
  
He could probably grab a cheap disguise from a small shop and hide his white hair and his suit with a hat and shirt, but he didn't have any money on him, and even if he did, they would be stuck in his human form, which he couldn’t currently access because of that machine.  
  
He frowned, _the machine._ His eyes widened and he face-palmed himself, _of course, why don’t I just get my powers back first and then deal with the ghost after!_ Why hadn't he thought of that before?  
  
_Now, where am I?_ He looked around, recognising some familiar buildings.  
  
He suddenly felt something inside him turn off, like the flip of a switch.  
  
He groaned, “Okay, what power is it this ti — Ahh!” His ability to fly immediately stopped working, and Danny, who had been floating a couple feet off the ground, fell as gravity suddenly grabbed on to him, catching him off guard and making him trip over his own feet and fall flat on his face.  
  
He hissed at the pain, rubbing his cheek, “Oh great, that’s gonna bruise — “ He paused, feeling another power fade, “Oh and my enhanced healing too?! Seriously? Right now?!”  
  
He put his hand on the wall and pulled himself up before stumbling, "Ow ow _ow._ That _hurts."_ He leaned against the wall, favouring one leg over the other. He sucked in a breath through his teeth when he checked his ankle, _I should get that fixed up first._  
  
There should be a mini first aid kit by the place he and Eraser often met up at, he should be able to patch himself up there on the way to his house, he decided.  
  
He looked out of the alley, checking his surroundings again. There were several people around, but hopefully none of them would see him as he stepped out of the alley and frantically hopped to the next alley. He groaned, this was going to be a pain.  
  
  
Ten minutes later and Danny seemed to run into some trouble, because _of course_ that was bound to happen.  
  
Danny faced the RV, also known as the Fenton Assault Vehicle. The vehicle had _almost_ run him over, but he'd managed to dodge that and hop into the alleyway that was too thin for it to get into. But now he had himself cornered in the very same alley with nowhere to run except the way he came from.  
  
He narrowed his eyes as his parents stepped out of the vehicle, ecto-guns ready and aimed at him. His own hands glowed a bright green as he readied his own ecto-blasters, thankful that they hadn't disappeared yet.  
  
_"Phantom,"_ his mother spat his name, "Where is our boy?"  
  
Danny lightly clenched his fists, "I told you, I have no idea where he is!"  
  
"Stop lying and just tell us already!"  
  
"I don't kno —!"  
  
His mum cut him off, seemingly run out of patience and fired her gun. Danny dived out of the way, violently flinching when he landed on his bad ankle.  
  
"Look, I have — " another shot, and Danny jumped again, " — absolutely no idea where y — " he hissed when she shot again, this time hitting him, " — w - where your son is!!" He finished. He shot his own ecto-blasters at them, aiming for their weapons or legs, he couldn't exactly throw his blasters around carelessly, otherwise he'd burn them.  
  
"Lies," His father accused him, joining his mum in target practise. _Great,_ it was already hard enough trying to dodge one gun in this small alleyway. He kept dodging blasts and bullets, trying to make his movement more random and less predictable, but if he kept going with this, he’d eventually have to stop.  
  
There was no way out of this, as far as Danny could see.

All of a sudden, the gunfire stopped, and Danny let himself catch his breath at the opportunity. He looked up, only to find his parents dumbfounded looks as there ecto-guns were ripped out of their hands and thrown aside by a familiar strip of grey material and there behind them, stood Eraserhead and all his glory, eyes glowing red and hair flowing upwards with the most pissed off look that he's ever seen.  
  
"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing with my kid," he hissed at them both, rage burning in his eyes.  
  
"Wha — he - he —!" his mum spluttered as she tried to answer, " — he stole my baby!!"  
  
"And that gives you the right to try and kill him?"  
  
"W - well of course, that vile _thing_ is a ghost!"  
  
"And they're the basic definition of evil!" His dad added, trying to reason with him.  
  
_"Well,_ if got the chance to know one, you'd know that that isn't true at all," Eraser told them, venom lacing in his words, "You'd also know that they _are_ sentient and that you're basically hunting down a _child."_  
  
"But —!" His mum tried to start.  
  
"If you're looking for your son, he's obviously not here," Eraser blinked, turning off his quirk as his eyes turned back to grey and his hair and scarf fell back down, "If you have a problem, then take it to the police, they can deal with that. Now get out of here."  
  
They both stood there for a moment, stunned, before his mum glared daggers at himself and the man, stomping off with his dad following close behind.  
  
Danny let out a breath that he didn't even know he'd been holding, swaying a little before falling to his knees.  
  
"Kid?" Eraser ran over and crouched beside him, concern in his eyes as his gaze met the multitude of burns and cuts that were scattered on him.  
  
"I'm f - fine," he said, breathing heavily, "I just — I need to sit down for a bit."  
  
Once he caught his breath Danny looked over at his mentor, "Wh - what are you doing here anyways? I thought you were busy or something."  
  
"I was, until I heard that you'd kidnapped someone — "  
  
"That wasn't me, I swear I didn't kidnap him!" Danny quickly told him.  
  
"I didn't say it was you," Eraser sighed, "Come on, let's get you out of here."  
  
Without warning, he picked up the kid bridal style, careful not to touch any of the wounds.  
  
"H - hey! I can walk y'know!" Danny blurted, caught off guard.  
  
"Not with that ankle, and I'm guessing you can't fly right now either?" Eraser raised an eyebrow, as if to question why he couldn't fly, but Danny instead looked down and grumbled as he was carried away from the small alley.  
  
  
Five minutes later and Danny realised that they weren't heading towards their meeting spot where the mini first aid kit was. In fact, they were heading in the exact opposite direction.  
  
"Um Eraser, where are we going?" he asked.  
  
"Kid, it's Aizawa right now," Eraser — er Aizawa, told him, "And we're going to UA, since I'm guessing you don't want to go to a hospital."  
  
Danny blinked, processing the information, "U... A... Wait UA?! No no no, it's fine. I don't need to go there. I just need some first aid — "  
  
"And you're going to get first aid from UA. _Better_ first aid."  
  
Danny pouted, crossing his arms, he couldn't exactly argue with that and even if he did, he doubted that Eraser was going to listen to him.  
  
"You've also got some explaining to do."  
  
"Right, well um," Danny started, trying to find the right words, "There's this shapeshifting ghost that I was fighting who _looked_ like the um, Fenton's son, who made it look like he _was_ their son."  
  
"So where is their son."  
  
Danny shrugged, "Dunno, but I do know that he left to go for a walk in the morning sometime, so he's probably at the park or a friend’s house," he offered, hoping the pro hero would take it.  
  
"Makes sense, so then, why can't you fly?"  
  
"Uh well, that’s something that I may need a little bit of help with," Eraser looked down at him, expectantly, "You see, while I was fighting that ghost, one of my — er, the Fenton's inventions turned on and now both me and Amorpho are losing our ghost powers."  
  
"And you need my help to get your powers back?"  
  
"Well yeah, pretty much? I just need a quick ride back to the Fenton's house and zap me back to normal and then look for that ghost."  
  
"Yeah okay," Eraser said, just as they passed the gates of UA.  
  
He carried Danny through the hallway, finally making it to a sliding door that looked identical to the rest, aside from the sign above it that read _Staffroom._ Eraser managed to slide to door open with his foot.  
  
"SHOUTA!! You're back!" Present _freaking_ Mic shouted, and Danny was glad that his enhanced senses had already left him ( which was a little disorientating at first, but he got used to it ). “Uhh Sho? Who’s the kid?” He sheepishly asked Eraser, who was still carrying him bridal style.  
  
Danny squirmed uncomfortably as the room full of _well-known and famous heroes_ stared at him, confused and concerned looks on their faces.  
  
“He’s Phantom,” Eraser told them flatly, “Shuzenji, can I borrow you for a second.”  
  
“Of course,” Recovery Girl got off her seat and walked over to him, and this time, Danny knew what to expect as she gave him a kiss as her quirk did it’s magic and healed his cuts and burns as well as his ankle.  
  
“Thanks,” Danny said, before a wave of exhaustion hit him and his vision went dark.  


* * *

  
Danny opened his eyes and found himself lying in a bed in what looked like a sickbay or small medical room. He frowned as memories barged into his mind, the last thing he remembered was walking into a room full of heroes and —  
  
“Oh, I see you’re awake.” Danny looked towards the voice to find Recovery Girl sitting at the nearby desk, “You fell unconscious after I used my quirk on you.” She informed him, while offering a gummy bear.  
  
Danny gladly accepted chucking it into his mouth, “Thanks uh, what time is it by the way?”  
  
“It’s almost four pm.”  
  
“F - four pm?!” Danny’s eyes widened, how long had he been out for?? Oh Ancients, his parents were probably still looking for him and Jazz was probably starting to worry or something. “Do you have a phone I can borrow?” He asked as he hopped out of the bed.  
  
“Of course,” she handed him her phone, “Would you like me to wait outside?”  
  
“Yes please,” Danny nodded, thankful for that.  
  
Recovery Girl left as Danny dialled in his sisters number pressing the call button. Jazz answered almost immediately.  
  
_“Hello? Who’s this?”_ He heard his sisters voice.  
  
“Hey Jazz — “ He didn’t even get to finish his sentence.  
  
_“Danny??! Is that you?!”_  
  
“Yes, it’s me.”  
  
_“Holy — oh geez, where’ve you been? Mum and dad have been worried sick, running around the place trying to look for you, and I’ve been running out of excuses.”_  
  
“Sorry,” Danny apologised, “Look, I should be back sometime soon. Can you please tell them I’m hanging at a friend’s house.”  
  
He heard Jazz sigh, _“They’re not gonna like it."_  
  
“I know, but I've lost my powers and can't really do anything.”  
  
_"Lost your powers —? Oh, you mean like that Amorpho ghost?"_ Jazz said, and Danny's eyes widened at the name.  
  
"Did you see him?!"  
  
_"Yeah, but don’t worry about him, he’s already taken care of. He basically showed up at the doorstep begging to ‘get rid of this curse.’"_ Jazz chuckled at the memory and Danny let out a sigh. Glad that that was taken care of. _"But anyways, I can cover for you, just make sure you don't get caught by mum and dad, they've been driving around for hours."_  
  
“Got it, I’ll see you soon then?”  
  
_“Yep, see ya Danny.”_  
  
“Bye Jazz.”  
  
He hung up and sighed, glad that he got that off his chest. He frowned, now all that was left was getting back his powers.  
  
He opened the door and let Recovery Girl back in, handing her phone back and thanking her.  
  
“It’s no problem,” she smiled at him, “Now run along! Everyone’s been waiting for you.”  
  
_E - everyone?_  
  
Recovery Girl gave him instructions on where the staffroom was, sending him off with a smile as he thanked her again.  
  
Danny made his way upstairs, repeating the instructions out loud so he wouldn’t forget. Eventually he made his way to the sliding door with the staffroom sign. He put his hand on the door, slowly sliding it open and peeking inside.  
  
Everyone was working at their own desks, marking papers and piling them up on the one desk. He scanned everyone in the room, finding his mentor working beside Present Mic. He quietly made his way over to them, not wanting to bother anyone, or notice him either.  
  
“Hey Eras — I mean, Aiza — uh, Eraser?” he whispered to him, getting names mixed up.  
  
Eraser looked back at him, “Just Aizawa is fine for now — “  
  
“Oh my GOD!! Shouta, your kid’s here!” Present Mic said _loudly._  
  
Everyone turned their head towards the white-haired boy, while he just awkwardly smiled and waved at them, “Uh hi?”  
  
“Aww, Sho! He’s so cute!” The dark-haired woman — Midnight, he thinks that’s what she was called, near them cooed.  
  
“C - cute?” Danny blinked, he wasn’t cute? He was 15, definitely passed the cute stage of life.  
  
“And so young,” Somebody commented, Danny wasn’t sure who.  
  
“Uhh,” Danny looked at Eraser — er, Aizawa, for help, who just sighed and got out of his chair.  
  
“Come on, we can do this later,” he told him, and Danny followed him out the door and through the hallways, “You need to get to the Fenton’s house, right?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Right.”  
  
  
They both took got into the car, driving close by to his house before parking. He got out, slamming the door shut as Eras — Aizawa locked it.  
  
“Where is that machine, anyways?” He asked, glancing at the house.  
  
“In the basement, it’s the big one in front of the yellow spot on the floor. Can’t miss it.”  
  
Eraser — I mean, Aizawa nodded, “How’re you going to get inside?”  
  
Danny smirked, “Like normal people.”  
  
He knocked on the door, knowing full and well that his parents weren’t home due to the absence of the RV and the fact that they'd been out looking for him.  
  
The door opened and he was greeted by the face of his sister.  
  
Before his sister could say anything that could blow his secret identity, he quickly greeted her first, “Hey _Fenton,_ I need some help _again.”_ He said, hoping his sister would catch on.  
  
“Oh right, um Phantom. Come in, mum and dad aren’t home.”  
  
“Gotcha,” he looked back at Aizawa who looked a little surprised, but he followed him inside, “I’m going to the basement, I’ll see ya.”  
  
His sister closed the front door as he raced downstairs, sliding into the lab.  
  
“Does her parents know about that?” Aizawa asked, as he entered the basement and looking around at all the knickknacks and inventions that were scattered along the tables.  
  
“About wh — oh, you mean uh Jazz Fenton? No, they don’t.”  
  
“Does their son also support you?”  
  
Danny winced a little, “Danny? Uh yeah, he does. But anyways, welcome to the Fenton’s lab!” Danny did some jazz hands, before moving on towards the large machine in the corner. He frowned at it, “Now I just need to reverse — “ he clicked one of the buttons on the control panel, “ — Aha, got it. And now if I stand right here — “ he walked over to the yellow dot in front of the machine as it whirred to life, powering up itself, “ — and I should get my powers back.”  
  
Aizawa stood from the side, looking maybe a little concerned as the device pointed at the kid shooting blinding light at him. They both covered their eyes, before the light died down like nothing had happened.  
  
Danny looked down at his hands, clenching and unclenching them.  
  
“How is it?” Aizawa asked, making his way to the ghost kid.  
  
Danny turned his hand intangible and shoved it at Aizawa’s stomach, who shivered at how cold and uncomfortable it was.  
  
“Yep, it works,” He smiled cheerfully at his mentor, “Now let’s get outta here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez, this was gonna go so much differently, but i didn't rlly like it, so i rewrote it and it ended up with this. It was originally gonna end up with danny making his way to the meeting spot and patching himself up before eraser found him there, but i couldn't seem to find the right reaction for him and it seemed p boring.
> 
> Also also, i just realised that this has gone over 10 000 words and over 100 kudos, tysm u guys qwq
> 
> But anyways, I haven't started writing the next chapter yet, so i dont rlly have a summary for you guys.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's UA time!

Danny phased through the front door, not bothering to unlock it or knock. It was Friday after school and Danny was ready for to play some solo Doomed for the rest of the afternoon, until he had to meet Eraser for training.  
  
He hadn't seen Eraser since the Amorpho incident, and Danny didn't want to really bother him much after he said he was busy, so he'd had a lot of free time on his hands at night, aside from when a ghost decided to show up, of course.  
  
He quickly greeted his dad in the kitchen before running upstairs and into his room, throwing his backpack on the floor and hopping onto his seat by his desk. He blinked when he saw the white thin rectangle that sat on his desk in front him.  
  
_This is —_ his hands shook a little as he picked up the strangely heavy envelope and turned it over, _— Oh Ancients, this is from UA._  
  
He bit his lip, nervously as he carefully tore the paper open. A small circular disk slid out of the envelope, and Danny tilted his head a little in confusion, tapping at the small device.  
  
"What is thi —?" An embarrassing squeak left his mouth as he jerked back, _almost_ falling off his chair when the device quietly whirred to life, and a large holographic screen popped up. Danny quickly calmed himself before the hologram flickered with colour and a video played.  
  
"I am here as a projection!"  
  
Danny fell off his chair, "Holy Ancients, All Might?!"  
  
But All Might wasn't a teacher at UA, was he? He definitely wasn't in the staffroom a couple days ago, otherwise Danny would've noticed that shining smile of his.  
  
The video continued to play with All Might starring it.  
  
"Daniel Fenton, you tried out for the hero course, just managing passing the written exam with enough to get into both the general studies and the hero course," Danny gave a smile, though he didn't know if it was a relieved one or an anxious one. "Now your practical exam on the other hand, you passed with flying colours, earning a score of forty-seven points."  
  
"I... passed?" Danny's eyes widened as the information sunk in.  
  
"But not only did you did you get forty-seven villain points, you also got rescue points!" The video continued, "While everyone was panicking, you rose up and took down the zero-pointer, despite knowing that it gave no villain points. And for that bravery and self-sacrifice, you get yourself forty rescue points! Adding that all up to eighty-seven points in total, putting you in first place with the most points!"  
  
"I passed with the most points?!" He wiped his eyes, feeling them prick with tears, and smiled as the projection faded, "I _passed._ I'm going to UA!!"  
  
His cheering could be heard throughout the whole house.  


* * *

  
"You seem happier tonight," Eraser had commented later that day, to which Danny replied with a hum and a brighter smile.  
  
"I'm just really happy I got in."  
  
Eraser gave him a bit of a puzzled look, but didn't question it, "Right, well that's good. Now let’s get started with some training," Danny nodded enthusiastically, "I'll be showing you the fastest way to take down someone larger than you without your powers, and then we can go out and patrol for a bit."  
  
"Alright!"  


* * *

  
Danny wandered around the hallways of UA, one hand holding his backpack and the other holding a small paper with instructions on where to go. He was still a little groggy from the fact that Jazz had woken him up earlier than usual so that he wouldn't be late. But he was grateful when she offered to drive him to school on his first day.  
  
Eventually, he came to a stop at a very tall sliding door. He blinked at how large it was, before opening it. There were several people inside, holding their own small conversations with each other. But most of the noise wasn't coming from them, but rather the blonde spiky haired boy who was being berated by that serious boy who he'd seen at the entrance exam.  
  
The dark blue haired boy seem to notice his entrance, and walked up to him, leaving the spiky blonde to do his own thing, "Ah, good morning. I am from Somei Private Academy, my name is Tenya Iida."  
  
"Uh, Danny," he simply supplied his first name, since he was more comfortable with using it.  
  
"Oh and you!" Iida moved his gaze to the nervous, curly green haired boy that had appeared behind him, "I am from Somei Private Academy, my name is — "  
  
"I know, I um heard from before!" The boy quickly cut in, before introducing himself, "I'm Midoriya. Nice to meet you Iida and um Danny."  
  
Danny simply smiled in acknowledge, quietly moving aside a little to keep the doorway from cluttering too much when a brown-haired girl also appeared and started a conversation with the green haired boy — Midoriya.  
  
"If you're here to socialise then get out," a familiar dead-tired voice suddenly cut through their conversation, making the rest of the room stop to stare at the yellow sleeping bag with Eraser in it. Danny on the other hand was trying not to laugh his head off while also trying not to freak the fuck out, because _what the hell_ he was not expecting Eraser to just show up right there.  
  
"This is the hero course," he pulled out a jelly pack and continued to drink it with the most unamused look on his face, before unzipping the sleeping bag, "It took you eight seconds to quiet down. Time is limited, you kids aren't rational enough." He sighed, like he was already done with everyone, "I'm your homeroom teacher, Shouta Aizawa. Nice to meet you."  
  
Danny's eyes widened at the pro hero, _Wait hold on, Eraser-_ freaking _-head is my teacher?!_ He had guessed that he was a staff member or teacher, but he didn't realise that he'd be _his_ teacher. Oh geez, this was going to be chaotic wasn't it? Not only is Eraser already mentoring him, but he's now his teacher.  
  
_Nezu did this, didn't he? That little rat!_  
  
Eraser — uh Aizawa put his hand in his sleeping bag, digging out some clothing, "Now quickly change into your gym clothes and head out to the grounds."  
  
They all filed into the changerooms, boys and girls separated in their respected rooms. Danny opted to change in the more secluded corner of the boys changeroom, knowing that the multitude of scars littered across his body would be questioned, and Danny didn't exactly want that on his first day.  
  
_Especially if Eraser found out._  
  
Once they had finished getting the gym clothes on, they all made their way to the area that Eras — Aizawa was waiting in.  
  
"We'll be starting off today with testing your quirks."  
  
"What about the entrance ceremony or the orientation?" The brown-haired girl — Uraraka he thinks her name is, asked.  
  
"If you're going to become a hero, you don't have time for such leisurely activities. UA is known for its freestyle education system. That applies to us teachers as well," Aizawa says flatly before continuing, "Your standard no-quirks-allowed gym tests, you've all done this before, yes?"  
  
He turns to the spiky haired boy, "Bakugo, step forward. How far could you throw in middle school?"  
  
"Sixty-seven meters," he stepped up, catching the ball that was thrown to him.  
  
"Great. Now try it with your quirk. Do whatever you need to, just don't leave the circle. Give it all you've got."  
  
Danny watched as the boy threw the ball, screaming "DIE" while blowing it up with his quirk at the same time, sending it further into the sky with a trail of smoke following close behind.  
  
Aizawa held up the phone, showing Bakugo's results of 705 meters, "That is the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero."  
  
"We can use our quirks as much as we want!" Someone behind him said.  
  
"What's this? It looks fun!" The pink haired and skin girl smiled excitedly.  
  
"Fun, ey?" Everyone turned their attention back to the teacher, "You have three years to become a hero. Will you have an attitude like that the whole time?" Aizawa gave a grin that made Danny a little uneasy, "All right. Whoever comes in last place in all eight tests will be judged to have no potential and will be punished with expulsion."  
  
"Huh?!" Everyone seemed to wake up at that, looking at the man in disbelief.  
  
Danny's brow twitched a little, _I knew he was always strict with me, but now that just takes the cake._  
  
"We're free to do what we want about the circumstances of our students," Aizawa continued, "Welcome to UA's hero course."  
  
"I - isn't that a little unfair? To be expelled on our first day?"  
  
"Natural disasters, big accidents, and selfish villains. Calamities whose time or place can't be predicted. Japan is covered in unfairness." Danny nodded at that, he knew all of this firsthand, and it was especially annoying when a ghost showed up in the middle of class. Oh god, he hopes it doesn't happen while he's in UA, otherwise he'd most likely be expelled, or even found out. And who knows what they'd do once they found out that he's just a half-dead fifteen year old playing hero.  
  
Aizawa continued his mini speech, snapping Danny out of his spiralling thoughts, "Heroes are the ones who reverse those situations. If you wanted to hang out with your friends after school, then too bad. For the next three years, UA will do all it can do to give you one hardship after another. Go beyond, plus ultra."  


* * *

  
First up was the 50-meter dash. Since quirks were allowed, Danny used his flight ability to race to the other side, getting himself a decent score of four-ish seconds.  
  
Second, was grip strength, to which Danny put a small bit of ecto-energy into his fist to get a higher score. He needed everything to make sure he wouldn't get last, even if it meant cheating, though it technically wasn't cheating, wasn't it?  
  
Third up was standing long jump, which Danny aced with his flying ability again.  
  
Fourth was repeated side steps, which was okay.  
  
And fifth was ball throw. Uraraka managed to get the highest score of infinity.  
  
Midoriya eventually went up. Everyone seemed to wonder when he was going to use his quirk, which was apparently something crazy strong from what Danny had heard from those who had seen him take down his own zero-pointer. Bakugo seemed adamant about the fact that Midoriya was quirkless though.  
  
The green-haired boy looked to be sweating bullets as he focused. He brought his hand back, before hurling the ball as far as he could, only for it to land at forty-six meters. He looked down at his hands with the most anxious and confused look on his face.  
  
"I erased your quirk," Aizawa suddenly stepped out in front of the group, hair defying gravity as well as his scarf, "That entrance exam was definitely not rational enough for a kid like you to be accepted."  
  
"You... erased my quirk?" Midoriya seemed to then realise something, "Wait, you're the Erasure Hero : Eraserhead!"  
  
"Eraser? I don't know him?" Someone whispered, while someone else said, "I've heard of him, he's an underground hero."  
  
Danny quietly smiled, not wanting to input anything. Instead watching Aizawa chat with Midoriya as he pulled him closer using his scarves.  
  
Danny hadn't exactly forgotten how intimidating Aizawa could be, especially from what happened with the Amorpho incident. And what happened after that event, when he had to stop the man from going back to his parents and threatening them. But aside from that, he's noted not to ever get on his bad side.  
  
Aizawa closed his eyes, dropping his quirk, "I've returned your quirk. You get another turn for ball throw. Hurry up and get it over with."  
  
The whole class watched the green-haired boy in silence as he had his second turn at throwing the ball, hurling it into the air again, and this time making it soar further away.  
  
Midoriya looked at Aizawa, tears in the corner of his eyes as he bit down the pain, his hand making a fist despite his pointer-finger swelling, "Aizawa-sensei, I can still move."  
  
His teacher grinned with an impressed look on his face, muttering something along the lines of, "Great, another problem child."  
  
Everyone cheered, well almost everyone, some criticized the cons of his quirk. Danny simply gave him a small applause.  
  
To his left, he heard small faint explosions coming from the normally angry boy, who looked shocked, jaw was slack, eyes wide, like he couldn't believe what he just saw. He suddenly composed himself, glaring at Midoriya while sending off larger explosions, "Hey! Tell me what's going on, Deku, you bastard!!"  
  
And he was charging at Midoriya, hand threatening to burn the small boy. But grey scarves suddenly wrapped around him before he could reach the boy.  
  
"What the — ? These cloths are hard!" The spikey boy struggled to move as Aizawa held him back.  
  
"They're weapons for capture made of carbon fibre woven together with metal wire made of special alloy," he explained, quirk active again, "Geez... Don't keep making me use my quirk over and over again, otherwise I'll get dry eye." He sighed, deactivating his quirk again, "We're wasting time here. Whoever's next, get ready."  
  
"So, who's next?" Danny asked the group.  
  
"Fenton, you can go," Aizawa answered him. Danny stiffened a little, but forced himself to stay calm, taking the ball and making his way to the circle.  
  
"Alright," he muttered to himself quietly, taking deep breaths, "Just throw the ball. Put a bit of ecto-energy into it, not too much though and — "  
  
He tossed the ball, watching it fly away from him, before hitting the dirt ground. He looked anxiously at Aizawa as the man frowned down at his device.  
  
Had he put enough power in it? Or had he put too much? Oh geez.  
  
Aizawa looked up and displayed his score to himself and the class. He let out a breath when he saw that he’d landed himself a solid fifty-four meters. He supposed that wasn't bad, or at least he hoped.

He probably should’ve put more power into it though.

After the ball throw, everything went fairly smoothly. Sixth was sit-ups and seventh was seated toe-touch, and finally eighth was a long-distance run which Danny, of course used his flight for half of it, before he got tired and started using his own two feet.  
  
  
And at the end of the day, everyone crowded around, waiting to hear their results, while hoping that they hadn't come in last.  
  
"Okay, I'll quickly tell you the results. The total is simple marks you got from each test," he pulled out a device and clicked a button as it pulled up a hologram of names. Danny skimmed through the names, getting more anxious as he went down the list, until he found his, sitting in tenth place.  
  
He let out a breath of relief, of course he didn't get in last place, what was he even worrying about?  
  
But his eyes continued to wander down the list to last place. _Oh, that's Midoriya._  
  
The hologram disappeared, "By the way, I was lying about expulsion."  
  
The whole class froze with shocked faces.  
  
Aizawa grinned, amused, "It was a logical ruse to draw out the upper limits of your quirks."  
  
Everyone screamed, and Danny flinched at the noise.  
  
"Of course that was a lie," The black-spikey-haired girl said calmly, "It should've been obvious if you just thought it through."  
  
"For some reason, I get the feeling that it wasn't a lie," Danny murmured.  
  
"Really?" The green-haired girl beside him looked up at Danny, "Well either way, I think that it's good that nobody got expelled, kero."  
  
"I suppose you're not wrong," Danny said, glancing at Midoriya who looked as white as a sheet.  
  
"You look familiar, by the way," The short frog girl commented.  
  
Danny's shoulders stiffened, "R - really, I do?"  
  
"You're the one that took down that zero-pointer, right kero?  
  
"O - oh, yeah that's me," Danny said, rubbing the back of his neck while mentally letting out a sigh, he thought he got found out on the first day. "Oh, I'm Danny, by the way."  
  
"Tsuyu Asui, but you can call me Tsu," she gave a small smile.  
  
"With that, we're done here," their teacher cut in, "There are handouts with the curriculum and such in the classroom, so when you get back, look over them."  
  
Aizawa walked up to Midoriya and gave him a small slip of paper, "Take this and go see recovery girl," he looked up meeting eyes with Danny, "Fenton, stay back for a bit."  
  
His eyes widened, various emotions passing through him, before settling on anxiety, "Y - yes sir."  
  
Tsu wished him luck before leaving him and joining up with everyone else, who all gave him questioning or pitying glances, while some others simply ignored him as they made their way to class.  
  
Danny fidgeted with his fingers, just wishing that he could melt through the floor already, because _oh geez, did Aizawa already figure him out? Oh no this is bad, this is really really bad —_  
  
“Fenton.”  
  
Danny looked up from his hands and met the man’s eyes, but quickly adverted them back to the ground, “Yeah?”  
  
Aizawa just sighed walking up to Danny, “Something tells me that you’re not using your quirk to the fullest of its abilities.” Danny bit his lip, not confirming it nor denying it, “Whatever it is, you’ve got three years to get it fixed. Make sure you do, otherwise I’ll be forced to expel you.”  
  
His eyes widened and he looked up at Aizawa. On one hand he was so relieved that his identity wasn’t figured, but on the other, he _might_ get _expelled??_  
  
He looked away again, nodding, “Yes Aizawa… sensei.”  
  
“Now get to class already,” he shooed him off.  
  
Danny made his way safely back to class.  
  
_Today wasn't bad, but at the same time, stressful,_ Danny thought at the end of the day as he made his way to the train station, _Ah well, I can relax now._  


* * *

  
Danny hadn’t even made it to the station before his phone buzzed. With nothing else to do, he pulled it out of his pocket, tapping on the notification.  
  
**Eraserh340 :** Meet me at UA and let me know when you get there.  
  
_Huh?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah heck, schools just started and ive gotta traineeship thingy as well, so im not sure how often i can update chapters >.>
> 
> This chapter was also supposed to be longer, but i sorta took the end off and added it to the start of next chapter, so next chapters already half written and i can hopefully get that out sometime soon, maybe.
> 
> Anyways, the next chapter is : _More of UA_ uwu


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of UA

Danny stared at his screen, brows furrowing as he reread it.  
  
_What?_  
  
The first day of school with Aizawa had just barely ended, and now he was texting him — well, Phantom to be exact, to go back to school.  
  
Danny blinked, confused as heck. Anxiety quietly bubbling inside him.

_Why?_

He then sighed, forcing himself to not freak out. _Calm down Fenton, he probably just — I don't know, wants to chat or something._

A quiet part of him sarcastically laughed, _Ha yeah, chat about violating the laws._

Danny violently shook his head, pushing that voice away further to the back of his mind before it could make any other comments.

He looked back down at his phone, deciding to send a message to Jazz so she wouldn’t worry, before making his way to a small dark alley. He quickly scanned the area, making sure no one else was around, before changing into Phantom, briefly lighting up the alley. His backpack disappearing with his transformation, while his phone still sat in his hand.  
  
He then made his way back to UA, taking a shortcut by flying over the buildings and eventually making it to the front gates of UA.  
  
**ghost19 :** Im here  
  
**ghost19 :** Where r u?  
  
**Eraserh340 :** Wait by the gate,, I’ll come and get you  
  
And so Danny waited by UA’s large gates, flying over to his mentor when he spotted him.  
  
“Uh h - hey Aizawa. What’s up?” He tried covering up the nervousness in his voice and waved at him, planting his feet on the ground.  
  
“You got here fast,” the man responded flatly, not commenting on his stutter but probably mentally noting it down.  
  
Danny shrugged, “Uh yeah, I was in the area. So uh, why am I here exactly?”  
  
“I just thought it’d be better if you just trained at UA from now on.”

He inwardly sighed, so he _did_ just wanted to chat after all.  
  
"Trained? At UA? I mean, sure I guess," He supposed it would be easier for both of them to just stay at UA after school ( not that Aizawa knew that it’d benefit him in that way ), plus, UA has all the equipment and resources.  
  
Aizawa nodded, "I was also wondering — " He paused, his brows creasing slightly like he was debating whether or not to say it.

"Yeah?" Danny prompted him to keep going.

"I was wondering if you wanted to join my class."  
  
He choked on his own saliva, caught off guard, and started coughing.  
  
His teacher's eyes widened for a second before he started patting his back, "Easy kid, you don't have to do it if you don't want to."  
  
"I — " He coughed again, "I um, h - honestly rather not?"  
  
"Yeah okay. You good now?"  
  
Danny nodded and wiped his mouth with his sleeve, "Yep — I, yeah, sorry. I'd rather not do that."

He’d definitely not do that _at all,_ because for obvious reasons that he could not explain to _Eraserhead._ The most obvious and only reason being that he was already in his class, and could barely make a clone of himself last for any more than five minutes.

"That's fine. Now come on,” Aizawa said before muttering something about not wanting to be seen. He followed the pro hero to the very same place that he’d taken his students to earlier that day.  
  
“Have you done those quirk gym tests before?”  
  
He hummed, nodding, after all he’d just done one earlier that day. He then frowned, at the question, "Am I... going to be tested?" He had to bite his tongue down to stop himself from adding _"before"_ to the end.  
  
“Yep, we’re gonna test you’re powers,” he walked over to where the class had done their 50-meter sprint, “You’ll start off with this. And make sure you do your best.”  
  
He blinked, he was being tested _again?_ Well, at least there were no threats this time, “Right, got it.”  
  
  
He did the 50-meter sprint, using his flying ability again, while imitating his classmate with the laser quirk and using his ecto-blasters to give himself a boost, which surprisingly worked well, and in doing so, he managed to shave a whole two to three-ish seconds off from when he’d done it earlier.  
  
Grip test was easier now that he could use his ecto-energy to the max.  
  
Standing long jump was also easy, he actually managed to go further this time.  
  
Repeated side steps was much better than last time.  
  
And ball throw had also improved, this time scoring himself a little over double his other score.  
  
Sit-ups were mostly the same and so was seated toe-touch, which Danny wasn’t really surprised about. He hadn’t used any of his powers during those two. The long-distance run was way easier in his Phantom form, and he didn’t even have to touch the ground that time.  
  
Danny wiped the sweat off his brow, huffing as he steadied his breathing, “That was the last one, right?”  
  
“Yeah, that’s it for today.”  
  
“Alright cool," he paused, "Hey uh, are we going on patrol tonight?"

Aizawa shook his head, “No, not today, I've got lessons to prepare."

"Lessons?" He looked at his mentor, curiously, "Like what?"

"If you want to know, then you should consider joining my class."

Danny slammed his mouth shut at that, pouting a little, knowing well that Aizawa was smirking at him.

"W - well anyways," he tried changing the topic, "Just let me know when the next training is!” He gave a mock salute, before turning to leave UA.

"It'll be tomorrow!" Aizawa called out as he was leaving.

Danny looked back, holding his thumbs up, "Got it!" And he was gone, heading home for a well-deserved snack and a chat with his friends.  


* * *

  
Danny got up early again the next day, thanks to the alarm Jazz had set on his phone.  
  
He hadn't realised it until he got home the day before, but he was _exhausted._ He's never used so much of his powers in his human at once, since there was never a need to. And it didn't help that he had more training after, luckily he was in his ghost form then since his powers were meant for his ghost form, his alter ego, the one that did all the hero work, not a human teen at school. Which was exactly why he needed to get better at it, otherwise he may or may not risk expulsion.  
  
Danny slowly walked to the train station, knowing that he had plenty of time to get to class. Eventually he got to the station and onto the train. He briefly looked around, before recognising the familiar UA uniform at the other end of the cart.  
  
_Actually,_ he squinted at the figure's curly green hair, _Midoriya? I suppose I should go up to him and say hi._  
  
He made his way to the other end. The green-haired boy seemed to notice him and look up from the ground, "O - oh, you're Danny, right?"  
  
"Uh yeah, and you're Midoriya? How's your finger by the way?"  
  
"It's all better now, Recovery Girl patched it up," he held up his hand that was no longer bruised.  
  
"Oh neat."  
  
"By the way," Midoriya started, "I - I was wondering, are you American?"

"Ah ha, yeah, I am," Danny rubbed the back of his neck, "My accent gave it away, didn't it?"

"It was actually your name; it sounded like something from English," He paused, "That's your first name right? I think Aizawa-sensei called you out with a different name yesterday."

"Yeah, it's Fenton."

"Fenton?" Midoriya paused, bringing his hand up to his chin, "Sounds familiar. Hmm, do you happen to come from that ghost-hunting family?"

"Yep, that's us — well, more so my _parents,"_ He cringed, hoping people wouldn't group him with them and their obsessive behaviour.

"Oh, I see. Does their equipment work by the way? I've heard of some con artists selling fake ghost hunting equipment at really high prices."

"Yeah, it works, or at least half the time it does, the other half is either useless junk or just plain dangerous."

"Dangerous?"

"Uhh well — Oh wait, this is our stop," Danny quickly said. The other boy frowned, looking a little concerned when he didn't answer, but followed Danny, walking beside him to UA.  
  
"Uh, what's up first by the way," he asked his classmate.  
  
"I think it was English."

Danny blinked, "English? Oh sweet."

He was so going to ace that class.

* * *

Danny quietly tapped his pencil against the desk, leaning his head against his hand, listening to the hero at the front of the class. So far, the second day of school at UA was going quite smoothly, though, unsurprisingly, math was fairly boring, since a lot of it being revision from last year.

He glanced up at the clock hanging on the wall and yawned, _bell should be going any second now._

The bell rung soon after, signalling lunchtime, and Danny instantly brightened, hopping off his seat when the teacher dismissed them. He turned to Midoriya, "Lunch?"

Midoriya's eyes widened, but he nodded, smiling, "Yep, lunch."

"Hey Midoriya! Danny!" Danny and his friend — _Was he his friend? Acquaintance, maybe?_ — looked towards where the voice came from. Uraraka was standing beside Iida, beaming at them, "Do you want to sit with us?"

Danny looked at Midoriya who was nodding. He shrugged, "Yeah sure."

* * *

Lunch had been nice, Midoriya had fanboyed over Lunch Rush, while Uraraka and Iida seemed to simply enjoy their meal. Danny had also enjoyed the meal, thanking the cook hero for the food before the bell rang again when lunch was over.

Danny sat down behind Midoriya, who looked strangely excited.

He leaned over to the boy, "Hey Midoriya? What subject is it now?"

Midoriya grinned back at Danny, "Hero Basic Training," was all he said before a loud booming, and familiar voice, rung through the classroom. Everyone in the class looked up towards the door, while Midoriya muttered, "He's here."

"I am... coming through the door like a normal person!!" All Might waltzed in, making a dramatic entrance, the whole class, Danny included, in awe from his sudden appearance.

All Might stood at the front of the classroom, "Here, I teach Hero Basic Training. It is a subject where you train in different ways to learn the basics of being a hero. You'll take the most units in this subject. Let's get right into it!" He struck a pose, holding up a card, "Today we'll be doing combat training!"

Danny bopped excitedly — _finally, some practical learning._

"And to go with that are these —!" The number one hero gestured towards the wall where compartments started opening up with boxes that had numbers on them, "Costumes made based on your Quirk registrations, made with the requests you sent in before school started. After you change, head to Ground Beta!"

Everyone jumped up, grabbing there costumes from within before heading off to the change rooms. Danny and Midoriya were the first to grab theirs, racing off to the boys change rooms. They were both excited, Danny being a tad bit nervous about his, but nevertheless, excited.

He carefully made his way to the corner of the change room again, inching away from Midoriya who was distracted with his own green costume. When he felt safe, Danny started changing, taking off his uniform, and putting on his costume and —

"W - woah, Danny!" Midoriya was looking at his back, concerned, "A - are those —?"

"Y - yes yes," He quickly blurted, not wanting draw attention. He pulled up the rest of the skin tight suit, enough to cover the most obvious scars. He looked the boy in the eyes, "P - please don't tell."

Midoriya hesitated, but nodded, though it was obvious he wanted to say something more.

Danny quietly breathed a sigh, putting the rest of his [costume](https://smarte22.tumblr.com/post/611651801137266688/hhh-for-a-crossover-fanfic-of-dp-x-bnha) on. His costume wasn't very fashionable — him having no fashion sense ( **a/n :** _cough_ me _cough_ ), and the fact that he needed to be inconspicuous as an underground hero — but it was quite comforting.

He wore a skin tight, heat-resistant, protective black suit that was covered up with a black and white, very baggy hoodie, that was two sizes too big for him. He also wore some blue jeans over the suit, that felt much more flexible and elastic than his normal jeans. He slipped on his boots, that were white, before picking up what looked like a pair of heavily tinted ski goggles.

Danny frowned, he hadn't ordered this? And he's pretty sure that the boots were supposed to be in black, not white like his alter ego's boots. He flipped the goggles over, noticing a small sticky note that was stuck to the inside of them.

_'I made a couple minor adjustments to help with hiding your ghost form —Nezu'_

Danny sighed again, wishing that that rat wouldn't write such confidential information on a god damn _sticky note._ Though, he supposed he was a little grateful for his improvements, especially if that meant hiding his identity better.

He scrunched the sticky note up and burned it behind his back, using his green, hot energy, before turning to his friend, "You done?"

"Oh, uh nearly, hold on," He pulled on a pair of red shoes, "Okay, let's go!"

Danny nodded, pulling up the black goggles, so that it would sit above his eyes, covered by his bangs. He then made his way to Ground Beta, joining his classmates.

"Oh, Deku, Danny!" Uraraka jogged up to them both, "Ah, you're costumes look so cool. Really down to earth," She rubbed the back of her neck, "I probably should've written down what I wanted, since mine ended up being a skin tight bodysuit. It's a little embarrassing."

"Woahh, Uraraka! Is that a space themed costume?!" Danny asked, while Midoriya was looking slightly flustered.

"Uh yeah, I'm a bit of a fan of Thirteen," she shyly smiled.

"Ah, the Space Hero? Same here!"

All Might cleared his throat, getting everyone's attentions to him, "Now it's time for combat training!"

Iida interrupted, politely raising his hand and asking a question, to which All Might answered before continuing, "Most of the time, fighting villains takes place outside, but if you look at the total numbers, atrocious villains appear indoors at higher rate. Imprisonment, house arrest, backroom deals — in this society full of heroes, truly intelligent villains hide in the shadows!"

"For this class, you'll be split into to teams of two, heroes and villains, for an indoor battle!" He continued to explain the exercise after answering a number of questions provided by the class. Danny understood the basis of the exercise; heroes catch the villains or locate the bomb, while the villains can also catch the heroes and protect the bomb, all this done in a 15 minute time limit.

And the teams were decided by drawing lots.

Midoriya had managed to get into Team A, with Uraraka.

And Danny, he'd gotten onto Team I, with Ojiro, the blond guy with the tail quirk.

"And now, the first teams to fight will be —" All Might rummaged through both boxes, grabbing two letters, one in each hand and showing it to the class, "— these guys!"

In his hands were the teams, heroes and villains, A and D respectively.

Beside him, Midoriya looked nervous, glancing over at his hot-headed classmate.

"Everyone else, head towards the monitor room."

"Yes, sir!"

Danny hesitated for a second, wanting to reassure his friend somehow, but not knowing how, "Um, good luck Midoriya."

"Y - yeah, thanks."

And the battle was on; Midoriya and Uraraka vs Bakugo and Iida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahah, watch me quietly self-promote my tumblr account. Lmk if the link doesnt work btw.
> 
> And yes, i changed everyones username when texting. I feel like i should also mention that 42 in japanese apparently sounds like "to die" or "dying." _So then ghost42 is like ghost to die? Dying ghost??_
> 
> EDIT : aight, someone ( thanks btw jp ) commented that ghost19 was a pun for "to go ghost" or "going ghost," and just njdnkfjgnsk _yes._
> 
> But anyways, the next chapter is : _Hero Basic Training; Battle, start!!_ >:3c

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think of it so far. I also accept creative criticism, corrections, and suggestions!!


End file.
